


find my way into your arms

by dreadfulbeauties



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties
Summary: Not much has changed between Belaf and Wazukyan since they first met, but neither of them see it as a problem.
Relationships: Belaf/Wazukyan (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 4





	find my way into your arms

It starts out small.

They’re only in their teens when they meet for the very first time. Belaf’s a scrawny fiteen-year-old, the burn scar stretching over part of his face still fresh, Wazukyan gangly with eyes that seem too big for his head. But they trust one another — Wazukyan is the one who says so, he decides that he and Belaf are _worth_ trusting. It’s not as though they’ve really got anyone else to trust as they wander these squallid streets, him shunned for his visions and Belaf freshly wandering.

The days of travel bleed seamlessly into one another. During the small pockets of intimacy they’re able to grasp onto, Belaf likes to stay close to him. It becomes routine: Wazukyan lets Belaf curl up on his lap and press his head to his chest, letting Wazukyan comb his bony fingers through his unruly silver hair. This is a rare certainty for the both of them, no matter how much they have to toil they can be so at ease with one another. He hopes that Belaf is able to hear the beating of his own heart.

It’s not till much later that he realizes just how perfectly Belaf’s hands fit into his. Or how he speaks sweet words so boldly, letting them spill forth from his lips. Or even during that first kiss — it was supposed to be another night of brief respite after days worth of travel, and Belaf tastes so bittersweet to him. Wazukyan supposes he’s known it for a long time, just never bothered to fit the puzzle pieces together and figure out what it means.

“That’s alright, though,” Belaf says gently.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s because we don’t have to change. We just realized a truth about ourselves that’s been around for a long time: We love one another. Why should we have to change if we’re so at ease with the way we are?”

Indeed, the nights where Belaf relaxes in his designated spot on Wazukyan’s lap continue. Sometimes, just for variety, Wazukyan leans his head down to leave a kiss on Belaf’s forehead, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, wazubela. the couple that both gives and takes away my serotonin :] reading the chapters about how the ganja corps founded ilbu was very painful because i KNEW what was coming.


End file.
